Merry Christmas Erik
by Ebene Gray
Summary: Comme vous l'aurez deviné...Un petit Noël intime dans la maison du Lac, sans gêneurs dans le coin...Oneshot.


_24 décembre 1895, Maison du Lac...___

_La veille de Noël...Erik n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête...Il repensait trop à une certaine demoiselle partie avec Raoul de Chagny pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Du plus profond de son être, il haïssait cet homme, Raoul...cet homme qui venait de lui chiper son bonheur au nez, cet homme qui venait de lui saper le moral, cet homme qu'il rendait responsable de tous ses malheurs en cet instant de désespoir et de solitude profonde.___

_Il regarda mélancoliquement tous les jolis paquets qu'il avait préparé amoureusement pour elle...Il y en avait pour une véritable fortune en bijoux, vêtements de luxe et friandises...et penser que Raoul allait la gâter à sa place lui faisait mal au coeur...tout ces efforts pour rien! Il s'était dépensé sans compter pour parvenir à la rendre célèbre, pour parvenir à la faire triompher de tous les obstacles; et tout ce travail pour qu'un bellâtre imbécile et impénitent comme Raoul de Chagny vienne lui couper l'herbe sous le pied au dernier moment!___

_De rage, il arracha les emballages des présents qu'il avait si tendrement concocté pour sa belle. Il déchira les robes, jeta les bijoux dans le lac et chercha à noyer son chagrin dans l'abus de sucreries et d'alcool, car il avait pris une bouteille de rhum blanc dans le bureau d'un des directeurs. Ainsi, bien calmement assis près d'un grand sapin décoré de boules et de guirlandes noires, il mangea calmement chaque biscuit, chaque bonbon, trempé dans le rhum; et d'ailleurs, il buvait aussi de l'alcool en accompagnement... et une fois son estomac plein à craquer, à moitié saoul et se sentant légèrement nauséeux, Erik se releva et tituba jusqu'à son cercueil, où il se coucha maladroitement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil légèrement malsain.___

_Dans les souterrains...___

_Christine n'était pas réellement partie avec Raoul...En fait elle avait pris ce prétexte car elle tenait vraiment à faire une petite surprise à son Ange de Musique, qui avait toujours été si gentil envers elle. Elle avait donc prétexté cela, car c'était la seule raison plausible qu'elle avait pour faire croire à Erik qu'elle était absente de l'Opéra, et ce, même si cela devait peiner le Fantôme...Elle n'avait pas le choix! C'est donc terrée chez Mme Giry qu'elle prépara amoureusement une bonne dinde farcie aux marrons, une énorme bûche de Noël; qu'elle avait acheté via l'intermédiaire de Meg du foie gras, des crevettes et encore beaucoup d'autre petits délices...Erik serait comblé, elle en était certaine! Et finalement, vers 23h00, une Christine Daaé empressée descendait à pas feutrés vers la Maison du Lac, avec dans les mains plusieurs plateaux..._

_Ainsi, elle descendit plusieurs étages, pour finalement arriver en vue de la maison du lac. Par chance, la barque y était. Elle y déposa alors les différents plateaux avant d'y entrer à son tour, de saisir la perche et de ramer jusqu'à la demeure d'Erik. Elle mit pied à terre, récupéra ses plats et se rendit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ensuite elle disposa les plats de l'entrée sur la table et se rendit aux cuisines avec la ferme intention de réchauffer la dinde et les poires cuites au vin qu'elle avait préparées! Et sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Une délicieuse odeur de dinde chaude et de poires alcoolisées se répandit dans toute la demeure du lac, et parvint jusqu'aux narines (enfin, si l'on peut dire...Car bien qu'il sente la délicieuse odeur de nourriture, le Fantôme n'avait pas de nez à proprement parler) d'Erik endormi...était-ce un rêve, n'en était-ce pas un? La meilleure solution pour le savoir était probablement de se réveiller, mais si jamais ce n'était qu'un rêve, il serait probablement très déçu...Et après mûre réflexion, le Fantôme de l'Opéra décida que continuer à dormir et à profiter de cette merveilleuse odeur ne peut lui être que bénéfique; ce qu'il fit._

_Christine, intriguée par l'absence d'Erik, se résolut à le chercher. Le Fantôme semblait quasiment invisible, malgré tous ses efforts._

_Elle traversa ainsi, tout d'abord, la chambre Louis-Philippe...Déserte. Elle se rendit ensuite à la salle de musique d'Erik: déserte elle aussi. Idem pour tous les endroits qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Mais lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du salon, elle fut terrassée par le remue-ménage qui y régnait: des papiers blancs et argentés partout; des rubans argentés ou blancs à même le sol, encore noués...Des boîtes blanches...et, sur un ruban particulièrement beau, elle remarqua quelques mots écrits en noir: "A ma tendre Christine, de la part d'Erik. Joyeux Noël, Ange de Musique." _

_Un peu chamboulée par cette découverte étrange, elle se demanda un instant si Erik n'était pas dans le coin...Pourquoi ce ruban n'était-il pas attaché à un paquet?_

_Soudain elle réalisa: les papiers déchirés et dispersés, les boîtes, les rubans au sol...Les cadeaux qu'Erik avait voulu lui faire avaient mystérieusement disparu! Choquée, Christine retourna les environs de la scène du drame, avant de tomber par hasard sur un petit paquet, survivant de l'hécatombe. Elle l'ouvrit..._

_Dedans se trouvait un bracelet, un magnifique bracelet d'or sur lequel se trouvait écrit, en saphir, son prénom..._

_Un cadeau plus que royal de la part de son ange! Elle en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant si ce bracelet n'était pas un rêve. Et finalement, elle le glissa autour de son petit poignet avant de se remettre à la recherche d'Erik. _

_Retour à la chambre d'Erik_

_Et finalement, la délicieuse odeur de nourriture s'était évaporée...le Fantôme poussa un gros soupir mental avant d'en revenir à son rêve...Christine...Elle est là, dans son rêve...Elle lui sert un bon repas, qu'il mange avec appétit...Elle lui offre un cadeau pour Noël, au pied du sapin...Ils fêtent le réveillon ensemble..._

_Soudain le beau rêve tourna à l'affreux cauchemar! Raoul de Chagny apparut soudain, enleva Christine des bras d'Erik, dans lesquels elle se lovait, et la prit avec lui en Normandie. Choqué, Erik se réveilla en sursaut, tout en poussant un grand cri d'effroi._

_Du côté de Christine..._

_Avait-elle bien entendu? Quelqu'un criait donc dans les parages? Et ce cri...Une seule fois elle avait entendu Erik hurler d'une telle façon, et c'était justement le jour où elle lui avait arraché son masque...Lui arrivait-il présentement quelque chose? Elle courut dans la direction d'où venait le hurlement effrayant, et parvint ainsi sans trop de mal à la chambre d'Erik. Celui-ci était assis dans son cercueil, à moitié sonné (cause: alcool) et tout ébahi de la voir près de lui._

_Et voici ce brave Erik, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, qui se mit à se donner de violentes gifles sur les joues, à se pincer les bras et qui se jeta même un verre d'eau en pleine figure sous les yeux de Christine, qui se demandait si Erik n'avait pas un peu perdu l'esprit. Après s'être brûlé la main sur la flamme d'une bougie, s'être entièrement immergé dans le lac, s'être fait saigner le bras tant il s'était pincé fort, saigner aussi aux joues, à force d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair, et après avoir encore fait nombre de conneries du même genre, le Fantôme demanda d'une voix blanche: "Christine…Tu n'es pas un rêve ?... »_

_Christine soupira de découragement...et aussi un peu de soulagement: elle était rassurée quant à l'était d'esprit de son fantôme: Dieu merci, il n'avait pas perdu la boule. Une fois Erik légèrement calmé, elle lui répondit d'un air las:__  
__-Bien sûr que je suis réelle...Sinon j'aurais disparu il y a bien longtemps! Mais dis-moi...pourquoi as-tu crié?__  
__-Bof..rien de bien spécial...Et toi tu n'étais pas avec Raoul?__  
__-Non j'ai refusé son invitation. Pour toi...__  
__-Oh, hé bien je...je...__  
__Le Fantôme ne savait pas vraiment que dire exactement...__  
__-Je te remercie, Christine, dit-il afiin de ne pas perdre la face...Il avait déjà l'air assez stupide comme ça non?__  
__Comme toute réponse, Christine lui sourit, avant de le prendre par la main et de trainer Erik jusqu'à la salle à manger, où la table était dressée.__  
__Il en resta muet de stupeur: la dinde, le champagne, les poires au vin...comme dans son rêve...Il s'assit prestement à table, oubliant la quantité excessive d'alcool et de biscuits qu'il avait déjà ingérés, et laissa Christine le servir. Habituée à l'appétit d'oiseau-mouche anorexique d'Erik, elle ne le servit que très peu, précisant au passage que s'il avait encore faim, il n'aurait qu'à se resservir. Le Fantôme alléché dévora le tout d'un air gourmand, pour ne laisser finalement, à la fin du repas, que les os de la dinde, la bouteille (vide) du champagne, et les trognons des poires...Et minuit sonna...___

_Erik, qui était au paradis de la gastronomie depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, revint brutalement sur terre au douze coups de minuit: les cadeaux!! Zut...il n'en restait aucun...mais quel idiot, vraiment!, pensa un Erik dépité. Quand soudain il eut une illumination: les bijoux étaient encore dans le lac! Il suffisait de le vider...ou du moins de l'assécher à moitié. Il tourna donc le scorpion et rejoint Christine quelques minutes plus tard, l'invitant à écouter sa dernière oeuvre (pendant ce temps, la trombe d'eau qui venait du lac s'écoulait bien paisiblement). Les bruits d'eau étaient couverts par le rugissement de l'orgue, lorsqu'un signal avertit Erik que le lac était vide. Il pria Christine de l'excuser quelques instants, reprit les bijoux dans le lac asséché et boueux, les essuya et les remit dans leurs écrins, avant de revenir vers sa belle, les cadeaux dans les bras.___

_Christine fut dépitée à son tour...Honteusement, elle avoua à Erik qu'elle n'avait rien apporté de spécial pour lui. Ce qui, bien étrangement, fit rire le Fantôme.__  
__-Tu ES mon cadeau de Noël, Christine...Et la dinde l'était un peu aussi, ajouta t'il d'un air taquin.__  
__La cantatrice soupira...Pour la première fois Erik se montrait gourmand, était-ce bon ou mauvais signe? Après tout engraisser un peu ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, conclut-elle. Et elle décida de déballer les cadeaux d'Erik. Mais, quoique les bijoux étaient magnifiques, elle avait une petite moue déçue. Inquiet, Erik revint vers elle.__  
__-Quelque chose ne va pas, Christine?__  
__-Il manque quelque chose...__  
__-Quoi????, demanda un Erik totalement perdu__  
__-TOI.___

_Il en resta muet. Quoi, elle le désirait, maintenant? Tiens ça c'était nouveau...mais vraiment pas pour lui déplaire! Et, tout feu tout flamme, il entraîna Christine vers le lit (car mouais, le cercueil, c'est bien, mais pas dans de pareilles occasions..Et puis c'est hyper étroit...), où ils se couchèrent tous les deux après un bon réveillon. La nuit fut très calme, étrangement...___

_Et le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Erik à côté d'elle, Christine se surprit elle-même en réalisant les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'homme masqué...___

_Quant à Erik, malgré un léger ballonement (trop de bouffe...), tout allait pour le mieux! C'était son premier Noël véritable...Mais si seulement ça pouvait avoir lieu tous les jours...___

_Il se leva et décida, pour bien commencer ce 25 décembre, de manger un gros morceau de bûche au petit-déjeuner. Sans oublier bien sûr de souhaiter un joyeux Noël à sa Christine adorée!_


End file.
